1. Field
Methods, apparatuses, and computer readable mediums consistent with exemplary embodiments relate performing a service, and more particularly, to performing a service based on a widget.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to accelerated convergence between devices, services of various scenarios based on the convergence are being developed. A service capable of maximizing a user experience based on convergence between a plurality of devices connected in a network increasingly attracts attention.